garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Moros
Full Name: Moros Wall-of-Fire * Also Known As: Firewall (to Kavi, mostly), Bad Moon Rising, Red-Eyes, That Big Greasy Psycho * Gender: Male * Breed: Metis * Tribe: Black Furies * Auspice: Ahroun * Rank: Fostern (2) * Position: Violent Bastard for Gaia * Pack: None * Nature: Monster * Theme Song: "City" by Hollywood Undead * Quote: ~Get out! Get out or BURN!~ Info The circumstances surrounding his conception and birth were ugly, to say the least. It was well-known at Gaia's Bones that he was the product of an unwilling coupling between Black Spiral Dancer and Black Fury and that his mother died bringing him into the world. Perhaps that's why it took him several years to advance from Cliath to Fostern. Or perhaps there are other reasons. In any case, for a few months after joining the Hidden Walk (his chiminage a handful of Bane Arrows given to his tribal elder), Moros was quite busy. He was involved in cubnapping X and took charge of stopping not one but TWO frenzies cityside. He's helped with a Cleansing (and the killing of the Wyrmthing that showed up in response to said Cleansing) and also assisted in taking out a greenhouse full of Wyld-mutated killer plants (though his methods weren't well-received by the other Garou involved). Late in 2012, he challenged Phoebe for rank. Some time later (late 2012 or early 2013), he departed for parts unknown, leaving his challenge unfinished, but leaving most of his stuff in his attic room at the Fury house as well as a note in big blocky letters: "Taking care of Pegasus business. Back soon." Moros returned some months later, looking for his tribe-brother Sue, full of anger and accusations. Though the accusations seem to have been settled, mainly by Phoebe acting as a go-between, the tenuous bond that had developed between the two Fury Metis seems to have been damaged beyond repair. In fact, these days Moros looks like he might want to inflict violence on his fellow male Fury. Instead, Moros has made an unlikely connection with Kavi Bhaskar, a Glass Walker with Black Fury blood. They fought side-by-side during the defense of the Caern Building ritual, and then again when Kavi helped Moros track down and bring to justice a human trafficker. With Kavi and Rina's help, Moros completed his rank challenge successfully, and was acknowledged as Fostern at the first Moot in the Sept's new caern. In May 2014, Moros was recruited by Alicia Jackson to help form a war pack under Black Unicorn. The pack's Totem Quest went rather poorly from the Fury's point of view, with the rest of the pack making decisions that he could not abide. Eventually, he did join Excelsior -- though not without some significant persuasion by Alicia and a pack field trip to exterminate the Black Spiral Dancers that had escaped Gaia's justice during the Totem Quest. In August 2014, he packed his things into boxed for storage and left the Sept in the company of X. His note mentioned that they were heading south to "the heart of the Wyrm". Neither have yet returned. Metis Flaw Moros had red eyes, bad-tasting oily hair/fur, and foul-smelling sweat. His tendencies toward sadism and pyrophilia may also have been due to his breed, but may also have been due to his father being a BSD (that some of his Past Lives were Dancers as well probably didn't help, and even his Fury Past Lives tended to be among the most violent of the tribe). Stats of Note * Rage 6 and Willpower 7. * Manipulation 1 (Low on the bullshit and not hard to read.) * Charisma 3 (Pretty impressive if not easily likeable.) * Huge Size (Holy crap he's BIG: 7' and 330 lbs in homid form. So he really stands out in a crowd and is quite memorable.) Gifts Rank 1: Create Element, Razor Claws, Sense Wyrm Rank 2: Rend Rites Level 0: Feed The Earth, Swarm Song Level 1: Rite Of Talisman Dedication, Rite of the Questing Stone Misc Moros Lupus Snarl.png|Lupus Moros Crinos GRIN.png|Crinos moros homid.png|Homid RAW_1002_Photo_207.jpg|Inspiration/Played-By Moros Homid Frown.png|Homid Moros Crinos Sketchy.png|Crinos moros_in_profile_by_ltread-d5dskeh.png|Homid 2013 02 04 Moros.png|Feb 2013 moros_homid_web.png|Homid moros_glabro_web.png|Glabro moros_wolf_web.png|Crinos/Hispo/Lupus *'Creation Date:' Fri Jun 1 12:49:21 2012 *'Creation Rank:' Cliath *'Departure Date:' N/A Category:Metis Category:Black Furies Category:Ahroun Category:Past PCs Category:Fostern